general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashes To Ashes/Original/Issue 1
John Adams tracked his prey across the old wasteland, he followed the blood trail to an old park. And there he saw his target, the weakened man named Dan, holding his bleeding stomach, dragging himself across the ground. John walked casually toward's his injured target, pulling his heavy frame custom revolver from it's holster and stopped in front of Dan. Dan coughed furiously, and looked up at John. "Let me guess... That cunt Lilly sent ya, eh?" John nodded. "You are smarter than I thought." Dan laughed. "Been stealing from that bitch for a damn year now, and she just now catches me." "She knew for awhile. She gave you plenty of chances. I should have just put a bullet in you the last time you did it. Would have saved me the trouble here." Dan coughed again, this time with blood coming from his mouth. "Tell me somethin', John. Why do you do jobs for that bitch. It's not like you're ever gonna get that snatch again. Everyone knows the story with you two. So there must be some reason, huh?" John shrugged. "A job's a job," John aimed the revolver at Dan's head and pulled the trigger with no hesitation, Dan's head exploded in a mist of red. John holstered his weapon then reached into Dan's pocket and pulled out the diamond ring Dan had stolen from Lilly's shop. He examined it in the early morning sun light. "Better have some good pay for this shit, Lilly." ---- John returned to Lilly's shop. 'The tiny little shop in the middle of no where.' Was what she always called it John never understood how she got so much business as he approched the main door of the shop, he was stopped by the all to familiar feel of a gun to the back of his head. Being a bounty hunter this was a feeling he was use to, it had happened too many times for him to count. John sighed with annoyance. "Well, what do you want?" "Just turn around, hands up, nice and slow," The voice was female, sounded young maybe a teenager. John did as she asked. He turned and saw her, she was a lot shorter than him young too probably around sixteen or seventeen, she had long brown dirty hair and wore a big green jacket over torn clothing. She looked to be a common thug. She held a tiny revolver to John's head. "First off, I like that gun you have there, let me see it. Pull it out slowly." John slowly moved his hand to his gun, but quickly balled his hand into a fist and delivered a swift upper cut to the girl knocking her on her back. he took her gun off the ground and pointed at her. "Give me one good reason to not blow a hole in your face." The girl wiped a trickle of blood from her lip and smiled at John. "Well that gun's empty for one," she said with a condescending grin. John tossed her gun away and pulled out his revolver. "This one isn't." The girl smirked. "Go ahead, shoot me we'll see if you have the guts." "I'm asking for a reason not to shoot you. You think I like going around and shooting little girls in the face?" "I'm seventeen, asshole, and if you're going to shoot me just get it over with already." John shook his head and holstered his revolver, he helped the girl to her feet he looked her straight in the eyes with his harsh gaze. "Listen here, I'm giving you a second chance, that's something you rarely get in this world. So you better make the best of it. And if you ever pull a gun on me again I won't hesitate to kill you. You got that?" The girl returned his look. "Mister, I've had plenty of second chances in my lifetime." "Well this is one you get from me. And if you know anything about me, that's something most people don't get very often." "Yeah, I know all about you, John Adams." "Good. Now get out of here." The girl grabbed her empty gun and walked away. John went inside the store, he saw Lilly at her usual post behind the front counter, she was a slender young woman undeniably attractive, with long dark brown hair, but she kept most of it under an old gray military cap, she also had a scar under her left eye. "Howdy, Lilly." She looked up from her book. "Oh, John you're back. You get that fucker?" "Dan won't be a problem anymore and here's your ring." He put the diamond ring on the old wooden counter. "Thanks a lot John, really it means a lot." "No problem. Now about my pay." "Right," Lilly unlocked the heavy door behind him. "One free box of ammo, your pick. But I suppose you want the .44 huh?" John chuckled. "You know me too well, Lilly." Lilly laid the box on the counter. "Want anything else?" "Yeah, you got any of those squirrel things?" "The squirrel bites? I do, but I didn't know you liked them." "I don't." "Oh, wait Samuel likes them right?" John rubbed his head. "Uh, yeah." Lilly smiled. "That's real good of you, John. Getting your old man a snack." John rolled his eyes. "Oh, please." "No really it's nice I'm not trying to be funny." Lilly put the bag on the counter. "Two coins should cover this." John handed her two old world coins. "See you around, Lilly." "Take care. And John, thanks again." John looked back as he went out the door and shot her a smile. "Don't mention it." ---- John walked outside meeting the brutally cold winter air a light snow fall had begun. John looked across the street, he saw the young girl who had tried to rob him she was sitting next to an old dumpster wrapped in her big green coat. John shook his head and walked across the street to her. She looked up at him. "What do you want?" "I'm gonna give you some free advice. Go into Lilly's shop just across the street there and ask her for work." "I've tried that with other places before. No one ever wants my help I'm just a common thug to them." "Lilly's different, she's always had a soft heart, give her some sad eyes she'll give you work. Trust me." "I guess I'll give it a try." "Just don't try to rob the place. Lilly may be a nice girl, but she'll put a hole in your head just as easily as I would." "I'll keep that in mind," the girl stood up and dusted the snow off her coat. John fished three coins from his pocket and held them to her. "Here, get yourself something to eat while you're at it." "Really, I don't have to pay you for it or anything?" "No charge. Now just take it." She took the coins and shoved them in her coat pocket, she smiled slighlty. "No one has ever just given money for nothing like that before. Thank you." "It was nothing. What was your name?" "Melissa." "Well, Melissa. Just do what I said and keep yourself out of trouble, there are enough thugs around here we don't need more. Alright?" "I will." "Good. See you around, kid." ---- John took the fifteen minute walk to his home. An old wooden house, that sat upon a hill the place he called home for as long as he could remember. He took a quick glance at the open landscape the big building once known as the Empire State building still stood tall far in the distance. two-hundred years without proper care couldn't topple it. John walked inside his home and took off his beanie allowing his long, un-groomed hair to fall out. He looked over at the tall old man in white asleep in a rocking chair. John tapped his shoulder, the old man opened his eyes slowly. "Hello, son. Any work today?" "Yeah I did a job for Lilly finally got rid of that idiot Dan." "Good to hear, that guy was an annoying thorn in the side." "That he was. Also got you some of those squirrel bites you like so much." "Oh, thank you son. Haven't had these things in awhile." "No problem, old man," Just as John sat in his chair across from Samuel a loud knock made him shoot back up. "For fucks sake." He walked to the door and opened it. "I'm not doing any bounties right now, sorry." Standing at the door was a man of average height, with black hair, and the begins of a beard on his face. He wore a scarf, orange beanie and bright yellow and black jacket he didn't look like a local. "Sorry I'm not here for a request," he said. "Well, what do you want?" "My name is Anton I come from a town called Ruby Hill. Heard of it?" "I have." "Well, a resident of Ruby Hill has requested your presence there tomorrow, he's got a big job for you. I was sent here to inform you." "Ruby Hill is about a five hour walk from here. I don't even know anyone there. Who requested me?" "Apparently you do know someone there. He's an old friend of your's, Emile. John was shocked to hear this name, he hadn't heard it for almost three years. "So, guess that son of a bitch is alive." "Uh, yeah he is. He's a sheriff there. He asked me to come and request you. So do you accept?" "Yeah, I do. Tell Emile I will be thrilled to see him again," John said with bitterness in his tone. To Be Continued... Credits *John Adams *Samuel Adams *Lilly *Melissa *Anton *Dan Deaths *Dan Trivia *First appearance of John Adams. *First appearance of Samuel Adams. *First appearance of Lilly. *First appearance of Melissa. *First appearance of Anton. *First and last appearance of Dan. Previous Issue: N/A Next Issue: Issue 2 Category:Ashes to Ashes Category:Ashes To Ashes Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost